


Ships sail as well as life

by bluebuttercup



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebuttercup/pseuds/bluebuttercup
Summary: The charity party hits a turning point for the both them. A soul connection exists the first time they’ve talked, as if they knew each other.Just pure connection or were they both someone from their past lives?
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Ships sail as well as life

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be another chapter for “for a moment” hahahaa but my damn self decided to seperate this idek wht HAHAHAHA
> 
> anyways there really wasn’t much a big proof reading on this so bare w me ✨
> 
> Enjoy doe.

—

She's almost over with her make-up for tonight's masquarade party. She has to put up her figuritive mask and the literal one. The former being always present and doing wonders for her, the latter for the party's theme. 

Carla isn't a fan of parties like this. She didn't like dealing with people from her society especially men her age. Some of them aren't even within her age, like men who are older than her by 5-10 years, and still try to hit up on her. 

She and her family arrive at Polo's mom's masquarade party. More like a charity party with majority of the people being pretentious about helping charity when in reality it's all just for front. All for the love of good and great image in the society. To make it look like they care for the people they helped and give donatations just to publish it to public headlines and the media to feed their egos for their said kind-hearted move. 

"Ms. Rosón." A voice called Carla and she's thankful her back was facing him so he couldn't catch a glimps of her rolling her eyes at his unwanted presence. 

"Hi Ricardo." She kindly, as possible, said. Not hinting she at all isn't pleased with him around. 

"Pleased to see you here. Didn't expect it." Idiot. Most people, if not all, here at the party have the knowledge she would be here because she is a childhood friend of Polo and their parents are highkey pushing them to be together. And it's an automatic awareness that if one of her friends is at a party, the rest of them will surely be there as well. 

Carla chuckled at his stupid remark. "Well i'll see you around. I'll just look for my friends." She tells him. Clearly distancing herself from another rich but idiot guy whose family is one out of the many who only want good public image through helping the unfortunate and inform the media themselves. Self-centered fucks. 

She spots her friends not too long at the other side of Polo's ranch area. They were wearing all luxurious like her too. Designer gowns and tuxedo's, luxury bags and jewelries, paired with expensive heels and shoes to top off their outfits. Her bestfriend Lu smirks wide, she can see it even when she's wearing a mask, and she knows the daughter of the diplomat is aware of the mold radiating off of her. 

"You came across Ricardo again didn't you?" Lu asks her, removing her own mask to pay her full attention on the blonde. Sipping on her martini. 

"Yeah. Annoying asshole." She answers her making the woman laugh. 

"What bullshit did he say this time?" Guzmán, another childhood friend hops in the conversation between the two girls. Placing his glass of champagne down. 

"He said he didn't expect me to be here. Like it's not within his range of knowledge that that isn't possible knowing i'm friends with Polo." Carla said, an eye roll making its way up her lids. Earning a laugh from the blonde boy and the brunette. 

The charity party goes on like the usual. So many rich people being pretentious showering so much money on charities for their own benefit. And Carla starts to question why Polo's mom's bother to invite people like these who don't help out of their own will without getting something in return. She guesses they don't care as long as they give money and be whatever the media wants to call these hypocrites. 

"Carla come with me." Her dad orders. Popping out of the blue as she was with Marina and Lu getting drinks. She doesn't ask him why and follows him. 

A sigh leaves her lips. An eye roll goes up her eyes. Her mom's talking to someone she doesn't know and she isn't stupid not to know what is about to happen. 

"Carla." Her mom lovingly calls. Smiling widely fake at her. And another eye roll is tempted to go up. Her mom holds her close. "This is my only daughter, Carla." 

Carla tight lipped smiles at the couple. The two elders introduce themselves. And soon after calling the attention of a guy her age. She ducked her head low, rolling her eyes in secret as soon as the couple in front of her called their son. 

"This is our son Nicolai Ramirez." The father says. And the young guy offers his hand to her for a handshake. Carla didn't mean to look at him like she's annoyed, her head held high whilst checking him out head to toe, not until it dawned to her that she is probably looking so mean and cold again just like towards the other guys her parents introduced her to. She accepts his handshake and smiles so fake. 

Their parents converse once more. And talks about planning to set them up for a date. Nicolai looked so delighted but Carla wasn't having any of it. She doesn't even want Polo despite the advantage he is a childhood friend and is trusted so well by her parents. What more another rich guy her parents introduced her to?

"I'm deeply grateful for the idea but I really don't see myself dating someone as of the moment. I really just want to enjoy my youth and live life like what a normal teenager would do." Carla kindly stated, smiling small at her parents and towards the Ramirez's. "Now if you excuse me."

She heads to the secluded part of the ranch. Almost near where the horses are. Sitting on the metallic swing chair, sighing heavily upon getting comfortable. It was really cold but she couldn't care. She needed some fresh air and away from all things she despise so much. 

Carla looks to her left where she can see one horse walking back and forth inside its own small wooden room just like the rest of its kind having their own place too. But it was only this horse who couldn't be in place. Carla would like to make up a story similar to what she is feeling that the horse is probably sick of being caged and trapped. It wanted to be free in an open area just like her. She wanted to be free from being labeled as a marquise who is expected by the society of so many things like the rest of her family members have lived up to. Horses also follow orders from people and so was she with most orders from her parents. But she's tired and sick of it. And just like the horse going back and forth, she is looking for a way out to be free and be truly herself... or maybe just someone. 

She sighs heavily at the same time hearing footsteps nearing where she is. She doesn't feel nervous as to who could it be, thinking it's probably just between Ander, Omar, Guzmán, Valerio, Polo, or Guzmán looking for her by her parents' orders. But none of the names mentioned showed up. 

The silhouette nearing her don't look like any of her guy friends. She should be nervous but for some reasons she really isn't and feels really curious as to who it could be. His hair curly, his jaw sharp as a knife, his physique so elegantly manly even though he wasn't that tall, his strong but not nose scrunching perfume scent taking over her nostrils, his brown like wood colored eyes locked her shiney green ones as soon as he saw her and he was standing by the post with the light on causing his features to be instantly acknowledge. 

He is beautifully crafted. And Carla hopes he isn't like the rest of the guys she knows. Cocky, full of themselves, all about their wealth and luxurious lifestyle, and a bunch of other things rich guys usually flex to impress women but not her. 

"Hi?" He softly tells her, almost questioning awkwardly. Walking towards the swing. "May I?" He asked. Carla motioned the seat in front of her for him to take with a small smile on her face to which he gladly did and mirrored the smile on her face. 

She watches him slip his hand inside his pocket. Observes him grab a cigarette from his case and place it in between his lips. He's like majority of her guy friends—loved smoking. 

"I hope you don't mind." He softly breathes out looking at her through his long and thick lashes. And Carla thinks he must've noticed her staring at him because there was a hint of doubt in his voice. She shook her head in response and watched him light the stick. 

He breathes it out to his left side after taking the first hit. And Carla is still staring. "I'll just avoid breathing it out to your direction." A small laugh escaped her lips at his consideration and somehow felt flattered that he was being considerate. 

"What brought you here?" Carla decides to ask. She just can't take her eyes off his every move—from taking another hit to breathing out the toxic smell and putting his hand down resting it on his lap. 

"I just wanted to be alone." He trails off. Letting out a smoke. "And smoke peacefully." 

She couldn't help but think why but he doesn't ask him that. So Carla just gives him an oh before wandering her eyes to her surroundings. Their atmosphere falling silent and the only noise was him releasing the air filled nicotine coming out of his mouth and the cold winter wind of March passing by every now and then. 

"You? Why are you here?" He decided to ask. Making Carla suddenly look up at him from fidgeting her hands. 

"I just needed to breathe." A chuckle following after. "I can't stand the fake atmosphere inside." 

The chuckle the curly boy lets out had her lowkey shock. So manly but also so sexy. Like music to her ears. She sure has had encounters with men having so manly voices but his was different and she likes the sound of it too much. 

"True." He agrees. Carla lightly nodded with an agreeing smile etched on her lips. 

They talk more about the society they belong to. Especially the ones who only cared about their appearance to the public and doing things to present a good image. How shitty some of them can be behind all the front act. Their high appreciation to those who had pure intentions of helping and didn't give a single fuck about what anyone says. 

Carla's so engaged to him because he's way too different from the guys he had encountered. Not even her guy friends come close. His personality duplicating her so much. They do get each other for the reason they have the same dislike and likes mostly with the people surrounding them. And she finds it cool that someone has the same perspective as her and be able to talk about it.

And she realizes she doesn't know his name yet putting a stop to their laugh filled atmosphere from all the talk shit they shared. "What's your name?"

He smiles at her. His eyes glistening from the light of the moon reflecting on his beautiful face. "Samu." 

"I'm Carla." Carla softly tells, almost so shy, same goes with the smile on her lips. She just had to mentally curse herself for that. She doesn't feel like this with anyone. Anyone but him and she doesn't fucking know why. 

The wind blowing past them was a lot colder than the previous ones. Carla being the one having the lowest cold resistance shivered so badly after that even though she was already wearing a thick faux fur coat in nude color. The guy in front of her couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Causing the blonde to dart deadly glares at him but with a smile itching to grow on her face as she forcefully purse her lips together to stop it from forming. 

Samu still continues to laugh and the smile on her face wasn't kept long. Soon after forming into fits of laughter. At that moment they couldn't stop laughing like crazy. His deep manly laugh echoing her ears and complimenting her own bubbly laugh. 

"You're such a jerk." Carla tells him. Regaining her normal breathing after that air draining laughter. 

"You shivered so badly." He teased, still laughing. Carla playfully rolls her eyes at him, then draws her attention back to him. 

He stands up from his seat, shaking out of his tuxedo jacket. Carla's green ones widened in surprise when he hands it to her with a kind smile sealed on his lips. 

"Here. Wear this to at least lessen the cold air from making you shiver so badly." Carla looks at him with a hint of doubt and uncertainty. Searching his eyes with brows lightly scrunched, for assurance that he'll be fine if she accepts his offer. "I'll be fine. I promise. Don't think of me."

She wears his tuxedo jacket beneath her thick coat. It was a little effective though. His tuxedo jacket were slightly thick and it was doing wonders for him earlier and now for her. Carla's amazed with how kind he is despite just knowing each other for like an hour. He didn't even think twice of lending her his black velvet coat which made her drown in believing that there are indeed still men out there who are such gentleman towards girls. This one, for instance. 

Her phone rings with his father's contact name. Asking her where she is and that they needed to go home since it was getting late. They both walk back to the event area in quiet atmosphere. Samu still being a gentleman, held the ends her gown since it was touching the grass and it was wet because of the moist of the cold winter night. 

"Thank you." Carla genuinely says. Feeling so grateful for his kindness and being a gentleman and conversing the same thoughts about these people here inside with them. 

"See you soon?" His voice sounding hopeful making Carla bite her lips gently to stop the smile playing on her lips. Even ducked her face low to avoid the color on her face to be seen forming because she can feel her cheeks hot. She gets a little shy around him it's so not her.

"I guess, yes. I'd have to return your tuxedo jacket." She tells him. A small smirk on her lips making the guy in front of her chuckle a little. 

They bid goodbyes. And Carla really finds him so perculiar but at the same time so familiar. Their minds instantly clicked from the first conversation she decided to open. The spark between their souls as if they have known each other before. He is the kind of person you can talk to anything about with and he'd have the same thoughts.

—

Carla's in her room preparing to meet up with the girls at Lu's place on a Saturday just to chill before they all get wrecked later tonight when they decide to meet up with the boys. 

She flicks through her hanged clothes. Moving them all to the right because she can't find an outfit she'd potentially want to wear. Her eyes land on the extremely familiar velvet tuxedo jacket. Thoughts going back to the day she met the curly hair-brown eyed boy she found so different from men her age within the society. His laugh still ringing in her ears whenever her mind brings her to that day. Or even when she smells a scent similar to the one he wore that night. Memories of him occupy her mind whemever she remembers small things that associate him somehow. His scent still stitched on to the tuxedo jacket which she didn't bother getting cleaned. It serves as her memory of him on that night where she felt so much soul connection—his gentleman and kind actions taking an effect on her still flusterred heart. 

It has been 4 months since she last saw him. She just know his name but she doesn't know his surname and didn't even bother searching him up in all social media platform. Carla's not that type of person to look for the guy. She believes if they'd see again then the universe will let it happen. And she's confident about it because she's well aware he's someone lowkey from their society, otherwise he wouldn't be there at the party if he wasn't one of them. 

Pre-gaming at Lu's the whole afternoon wasn't a good idea. She and the girls are already tipsy off of the brunette's typical delicious martini. Drinking it as if it were a glass of soft drinks. 

By 8 in the evening they were off to the VIP area of Teatro Barcelo all thanks to Valerio and his connections. Carla opted not to drink so much considering she knows how she gets and will surely be so fucked up by the time this night ends—if it were to end and they decide not to pull an all nighter like they usually do. Rebeka and Marina, the two people with minds so alike, didn't take her shit and kept ordering champagne bottles whenever they were out of one causing her to drink as well. But she's wise, and whenever none of her friends were not looking, she'd throw the expensive alcohol liquid behind her, not caring if there was someone who could possibly get wet. Omar sees her throwing it making her do the quiet sign as they laugh at her own sillyness. 

When she said she wasn't gonna drink so much, was a lie. Lu a big of a bitch ordered 3 tequilla's, which meant that they'd all be taking a shot. Majority of the guys were all pretty drunk and it was just 12 midnight, their night is just starting. Carla and the girls were slowly getting kicked strong by the alcohol, some of them already drunk, almost drunk, and tipsy. The fact that they had pre-game ritual at Lu's ending up having a pre-tipsy state. 3 champagne bottles later and her friends were a mess, now after another 2 tequilla bottles they were so much more than a mess. Marina has already gone with Omar at the restroom since she felt like puking shots after shots, her brother Guzmán feels like he's about to sleep any minute, Lu and Rebeka dancing on such drunk state grinding their bodies to strangers, and the rest of them are really not in their normal form in their own respective ways. 

"I'm going home." Carla firmly announces an hour and a half later. Her head is badly spinning and the 3rd bottle of tequilla has been taking an effect on her. Her friends currently completely out of their minds. 

"Are you just gonna order a cabify?" Ander lazily asked. His eyes closed, obviously his own drunk state mirroring Guzmán's. 

Carla nodded her head in response. "Bye! Text me when you guys arrived safely." Her friends always update one another in their groupchat after a night out to make sure they've all arrived in their houses.

The trip going out was so hard especially since she was alone. And her head spinning at everything she stares at. Just thankfully she managed to make it out alive, her skin just sweaty because of the people at the VIP especially at the non-VIP. 

A jet black Rolls Royce stops in front of her just as she was booking her cabify to go home. Completely leaning for support by the lamp post just outside of Barcelo's main entrance. Her eyes fixed on figuring out if the car was somehow familiar and thinks of possible people who can afford to buy something like this that she gets a long with apart from her friend group. 

"Want a ride home?" Oh. Oh fuck she didn't expect that. This made her feel dizzy more than the amount of alcohol she has consumed since 5 in the afternoon up until now 1:30 in the morning.

"Oh. What are you doing here, Samu?" Carla asked. Composing herself and conseal the real bad tipsy state slowly taking over her body. 

He hops out of his car, takes a closer look on her state, staring deeply into her eyes for answers. He clearly gets the answer when he chuckled playfully. "You're drunk."

"I'm tipsy. Shut up." Carla defends herself. Brows scrunching hard at his words making him chuckle once again. 

"You are not going home alone. I'm taking you to your house myself." Carla's eyes widened in surprise. She shouldn't be trusting him right? He had just met the guy months ago at a party and that's it. This is just their second time meeting and unluckily had to meet again this way, which caused to her not saying a word and allows him to take her home, giving him directions. 

"Thank you, Samu." She flashes him a genuine smile but it was a forced one since she can feel her lids heavy and wanting to sleep right away. 

"No problem." He mirrored her smile.

"Call or text me when you arrive safely." Carla ordered, giving out her number to him which he gave his in return. 

30 minutes has passed by since she was in her room, lying flatly on her bed. Laziness and exhaustion keeping her still in bed instead of freshening up after a non-all nighter club weekend with friends. 

Samu's name appearing on her screen when she grabbed it from her bed side table. Her curiosity growing a reason why he called. 

Oh right, I told him to tell me if he has already arrived safely at his house. 

"Feeling better?" Samu asked from the other line. 

"Not at all." Carla answers sighing heavily just thinking about taking care of herself to regain the energy she had lost all night. "Are you home now?"

She hears his deep, manly, throaty chuckle once again. A real music to her ears. "I'm not actually."

"Then why are you calling me if you aren't home yet?!" The blonde raises her voice at him. Going machine gun on the wood colored brown eyes named Samu. 

"I'm actually not driving." Samu gently says. 

"What?!" Carla rushes to stand up and stand by her big windows to take a peak outside. There he was, standing outside his car with his phone on his ear, smiling at her. "What are you doing there?!"

"I kind of guessed you couldn't handle yourself tonight considering how drunk you are. And that clearly is proven because you're still wearing the same clothes as earlier." Samu tells her making her roll her eyes at him even though he can't see it.

"Jerk." Tone playful. "Do you wanna come inside?" Carla shyly asked.

"Are you inviting me for a sleep over? What are we 7 year olds?" Another eye roll makes their way up her eyes at his words. All while a smile creeping up her face.

"No. I'm just being a good person since you're there standing outside my house like a creep." His laugh ringing on her ears again. The smile on her face going wide feeling giddy that he agreed.

Carla meets him outside. A wide smirk across her face that she stops to form into a smile as he goes out of his car. His brown eyes boaring on to her greens again, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin when he walks towards her. Her heart widely thumping like crazy as he looks up at him upon standing in front of her. 

"You should drink coffee to wear that off." Samu tells her once they got inside and into her room. Him sitting on her bed as she picked out clothes to change to. 

"Right after I shower." Carla stated disappearing into her bathroom with the clothes in her hands.

It didn't take her too long to freshen up. Changing into a pair of sweats and sweater before they both went down to the kitchen. Carla preparing a cup of coffee for the both of them. She can feel his eyes following her every move, a grin making its way to her lips. 

"Won't your parents be looking for you?" Carla curiously asked. Sitting on the head of the table with the guy on her right, drinking the coffee she made. "I mean it's late, and you're here."

"No. My mom's fine. She'd prolly think i'm at my bestfriend's house to stay the night." Samu casually answered. Earning a chuckle from the blonde. 

"Where were you supposedly going before you saw me?" Carla asked again. She just felt the need to ask since it came across her mind that he was probably off somewhere but decided to ditch it and went on gentleman mode with her. "Did I not interupt something?"

"It's fine. I was suppose to be out with my friends for a house party but I couldn't leave a girl alone in the street in a tipsy state, as she says, all by herself." Carla couldn't help the smile on her face despite being taken a back with his words. Her feelings suddenly scattered to every inch of her body— twisting her stomach, making her heart beat fast, and her knees going weak. 

"Thank you though. But seriously, you could've gone to your friends' house party after you dropped me off." Her voice quiet and guilty. She can't look at him in the eyes due to the fact that she feels bad that he ditched his friends for her, also the huge shy effect he has on her is already ever present. 

"I swear it's fine." Samu assures her. His tone so genuine and assuring it instantly wiped out her unwanted thoughts. Carla flashes him a grateful smile. 

They once again fall in to silence. Drinking their coffee's in peace. Carla has been wondering how everytime their atmosphere goes quiet, it's very much comfortable—isn't it suppose to be awkward because they just met once and after 4 months have seen each other again unexpectedly. The silence feels calming and therapeutic, literally no hint of the desire to talk to uplift the moment. 

"Where are your parents though?" Samu suddenly spoke. Snapping her back to reality, looking at him. 

"Business trip." She answers. Finishing her coffee, feeling much better now unlike earlier she could feel her world spinning. 

They ended up back in her room after he was done with his coffee because Carla was too tired for the day and wanted to lay down her bed already even though not a single kick of sleep has ran through her. He just sits on the other side of her bed, leaning on to his elbows for support all while keeping a distance between them. Carla's completely laying down, her body facing his direction, attention full on him. 

"Did you draw this?" He asked. The drawing was resting on her other bed side table. It was just random flowers clamped together in the center of the piece of paper. Their colors in all pastel which makes it so pleasing to the eye. 

Carla chuckled. Her gaze halting on to the drawing he has on his hand. "No. A friend did since I couldn't draw." 

"Everyone can. It's just a matter of practice and patience." Samu tells her. His voice convincing she wants to believe it, but she's one of the perfect examples of people who already took art classes as a kid but still sucked at it, so she disagrees.

"No. Not all people are blessed with the talent and ability to draw." Carla rebutts. Pretty much unconvinced, now earning a snort. 

"Are you sleepy yet?" He asked out of the blue. The look on his face is planning something making her raise a brow at him and he wasn't stupid not to get the message she transmitted just by the look on her face. As stated, she feels like they've known each other their entire lives to create such easy and light connection. 

"No. Why?" Curiosity rising as she eyed him well. Really trying to understand if what's inside his head is what she has in mind.

Samu grins. "Cool. Do you have like papers and pens or pencils?" Carla nodded. 

"Why?"

"I'm gonna teach you some basics." 

She had just known he's good at art. His strokes beautifully done and he makes it look so easy. Compared to hers, it looked shit and messy, her hands just really doesn't have that talent. And she's growing annoyed with how ugly hers looked and his were way too good. Her competitive side creeping in, not wanting to make a fool out of herself with their drawing session in the middle of the early hours of a Sunday. 

Sure she does enjoy looking at him doing it so gracefully and so gentle. But when it's her turn to do it, that's when she'd get annoyed and huff an unsatisfied and unpleased heavy sigh which causes him to laugh. Carla slams the pencil after finishing her strokes which in her persepective, don't look good at all. 

"As I said, this takes a lot of time and practice." Samuel consoles. Sitting behind her, guiding her hand to draw the hard strokes he did let her practice with. 

Carla doesn't know how he did manage to make her enjoy all these things despite getting annoyed every now and then and then Samu being the kind man that he is would guide her hand in drawing those she find ugly. She surely had fun especially when they'd both get competitive towards the smallest thing that had to do with their drawing sesh; like drawing a huge butterfly, aside from teasing each other once in a while. 

She feels her eyes heavy as soon as she was done keeping the things they used. Samu has been long passed out since he unintenionally fell asleep on her while she finished his drawing of a horse under the bright moon that he allowed her to continue and do whatever she wants with it. She didn't mind him sleeping on her though, she even was thankful because they might never be done with this whole drawing thing if one of them didn't unintenionally sleep on the other, and she was really growing sleepy, she just didn't bother opening her mouth because she really was enjoying the moment with him. 

It was almost 5 in the morning by the time she went to bed. Wow, almost 3 hours of endless drawings with teasing, annoyance, and competitiveness going in between. 

Now she is starting to consider improving her ugly talentless art skills. He just made her realize that she can do it, as long as—like what he imposes: patience and practice. 

—

They meet again 2 days after. He invited her over at his place for another art session. This time, he's going to coach her in painting. At first she really didn't want to go, but she thinks there's no harm in trying just like how she knows she's talentless in drawing, so she gives in and agrees to meet him up in a coffee shop.

Their house is nowhere near hers. Nor her friends. He's rich sure, but his house was simple but classy and still looked fancy. It wasn't that big for 3 people living, it really was just enough for him, his mom, and his brother. Carla never liked living in their big ass house considering it's just her, her mom, and her dad. Most of the time she's left alone due to the business trips her parents need to attend to, and she feels lonely everytime even though there were househelpers to accompany her around but there really was something off.

A girl looking like a year or 2 younger than them walked down the staircase in her sweatpants and cropped top. She doesn't know who she is, but the blonde is sure she isn't his girlfriend, otherwise she wouldn't be spending this day with him if there was one. The girl notices her and gives her an accomodating smile to which she mirrored. 

"Hi." The wavy honey brown colored hair girl greets her kindly. Flashing her another welcoming smile before sitting infront of her on the glass table in the middle of the living room. "I'm Sabina but people call me Sabi. How about you?" 

Carla is starting to have a hunch she must be related to Samu as she continues to lowkey observe her. The connection she feels building up is similar to the first time she met him. Her kindness is the biggest proof of that. Sabi's genuine, kind, and welcoming—exactly just like Samu. 

"I'm Carla." She tells the brunette. Also giving her one of her genuine smiles. 

"I'm Samu's younger sister by the way incase you're wondering." A silly laugh escaped the younger one's lips to which it also made her chuckle. So her hunch is right. She's not just an oridnary relative but she is his younger sister. Pretty much explains why the brunette kind of mirrors her brother. But she certainly isn't aware he also has a sister. "But nice to meet you." Carla accepts her hand offer and does greet her back. 

"So why did my brother take you here? And how was he able to cut through you?" Carla couldn't help but laugh at the playful words of the youngest member of the García family. 

"I honestly don't know why I agreed. But painting seems to be fun as a past time, you know?" Carla stated with a hint of excitement etched in her voice. Yeah, weird. She doesn't know which part she is excited for. 

"Are you my brother's girlfriend though?" Sabina asked which shocked the blonde. Looking at her with eyes teasingly squinted as if to see a small hint that there is something going on between her and Samu. 

"Sabi what were you saying?" Samu appeared out of nowhere. Heading down the stairs with the materials him and Carla are gonna need for their painting sesh for today. His eyes staring at his sister like saying 'really?'. 

The young brunette cheekily smiled at his way. And Carla finds it ridiculous how she didn't notice that they kind of look like twins, the only difference was that Sabi's face shape were different from Samu's, and her eyes are lighter browns than his. But surely, in one glance people can tell they're siblings if you'd see them together. It wasn't the same in her case though because it wasn't that obvious not until her eyes flickered between the siblings who are exchanging playful looks. 

"Nothing." Sabina innocently says. As Carla lets the smirk up her lips. Samu looked at her suspiciously, obviously sensing the two girls are hiding something from him, to which Carla raised her brows in a questioning-innocent manner. 

Samu doesn't say anything and motions the blonde to follow him outside. But of course, the Sabi doesn't let them go easily. Teased her brother and says, "nice choice, Samu!" 

"Your sister is kind of your twin, no?" Carla tells him once they were outside his house by the garden. Letting him set up whatever was essential. 

"We do get that a lot. But the truth is she's younger than me by a year." Samu glances at her. Eyes squinted due to the heat of the sun peaking his way.

Carla typically gets annoyed on the first stroke, instantly wanting to abolish her work. But it was different this time, she actually didn't care if her strokes were ugly or not close to what he taught her. And she thinks maybe because in paintings, you can make an abstract one, and people will make up their own stories of what message is hidden behind the work. She's pretty much enjoying this painting session together with their shared stories and laughters filling the hot afternoon. 

She notices him stare way too long on his work, no he was more like inspecting it. She guessed he was inspecting if there was either something wrong, missing, or needed a touch up. Carla's eyes roam over his side features, she really loves the way his jaw is cut, it's sharp but enough for her liking. His thick and long of a lashes that will make girls envy so much including herself. He really is a work of art himself. Too beautifully made and the only one art enthusiast can't buy. 

She smirked to herself as her eyes were still glued on him. Then calls him softly. "Hey." 

Of course she was quick to capture his attention. His jaw slightly clenching at her sudden call as a wet colored liquid touched his cheek upon looking at her. Carla laughs loudly at the red paint he has on his cheek, all thanks to her sticking her hand out with the paint brush on her grip, pointing it with enough distance to his face if he turns his head and look at her. 

Samu purses his lips at the feel of sticky liquid on his face. Brings a hand to his cheek to check what color was there and finds it red. Carla is still laughing, clearly amused. He grins wide, taking advantage of her occupied laughing state and brings his paint smudge filled right hand to her face, swiping his red colored thumb over her forehead. Now she's identical to Simba. 

It was now his turn to laugh loudly at her. As Carla glared at him, determined not to back down and take revenge on him. Samu's been mumbling Simba in between his laughters which makes her roll her eyes. So she does take it as an advantage as well that he was still laughing loud with his attention nowhere to be seen and steps closer to him, brushing a white filled brush over his cheek in three stripes.

And they start a paint fight. Colors splashing everywhere—on her gray uniform, on his maroon sweater, on to their respective paintings, and especially on their faces some even on their hair. The garden area was full of genuine laughters and screams whenever a color was coming their way. Hands being held in an attempt to stop the other which just turns out pointless because they both somehow find a way to place a paint in whatever part their hands are gonna land. 

"Stop. I'm tired." Samu complains. His hand leaning on top of his knees, regaining his breath with a laugh leaving his lips. Carla grins wide, evidently satisfied she won. But before they completely put a stop to this paint fight, she brushed her thumb over his forehead, giving him an identical simba mark like what he drew on her. 

"Perfect." Carla happily says. The smile on her face teasing but genuinely real and happy. Almost cheeky even. Samu just at what she did closed his eyes because he really had no escape from her, opening them once again to meet hers after her thumb left his forehead. 

"The drawing on my forehead must be so good." He sarcastically tells her. Tone playful making her roll her eyes in amusement. 

Little did he know, that just boosted her up. As a proud smirk was etched on her lips. "Oh i'm a great artist. An expensive painter." 

"I'm so sure about that." Samu bit back with the same amount of sarcasm before pulling her inside the house. 

"My uniform is a mess." Carla comments as she looked down on her uniform set. It really was a mess, there are paints all over it. "And I look like a mess." Also true. There are hint of colors on her hair and a lot of them on her face. 

He stares at her up and down like there was nothing wrong with her. His eyes roaming around her features well together with a smile playing on his lips. And Carla can swear to all living things her knees are weak to see him in this state but still looked so handsome. The way he was staring at her didn't even help that at all. 

"You are indeed a mess." He trailed off. "A beautiful mess." He finished, winking at her. Now Carla really feels like collapsing after those words left his lips. Her eyes widened in shock, rolling them playfully at him after she regained her posture. "And hey! You are not going home in that state."

"What?" 

"I'll tell Sabi to lend you clothes. You can take a shower in her room while I do too." Carla races both her brows, about to disagree but realizes he's right. 

She really has never done this. Except when she was at her friends house then she gladly gives in. But this? This is different. Being with Samu makes her say yes in a snap without feeling the need to worry that much for a possible danger or anything under that. She feels so free around him and she likes it too much for her liking. 

"You and my brother really did have fun painting, I see." Sabina teasingly murmured as she picked unused clothes for the blonde to borrow. 

Carla chuckled because it was ridiculously true now that she thinks of it. They were like children earlier. She had fun anyways so whatever. "Well your brother is too competitive." 

"That he indeed is." Sabina agrees, releasing a laugh at her own statement making Carla do the same. 

It is shocking on Carla's part how quick she became close with Sabina. She usually is the type to not be able to blend easily with people, one thing is because she wisely chooses who to surround herself with and allow them to know her more deeper than what she typically allows.

Their girl chat was cut off when Samu knocks on the door and apparently has to stop the great conversation they were having. Says he needs to drop her off now since he is aware she has a lot of schoolworks today and he isn't one to consume so much of her hours causing her to have less time to finish majority of what's needed to be done. 

—

"So how is it going with Mr. EE?" Lu decided to ask. Her tone pretty intrigued and teasing. EE basically stands for 'Engineer & Entreprenuer' because Samu is completely fixed to take Engineering for university, all while helping the family business as he was hailed the youngest entrepeneur for their inherited family business. 

The thing going on between her and Samu has been flowing great for quite sometime now. They still spend hours on drawings and paintings, and she's proud that she is getting better at it even much more that he keeps on hyping her up. He keeps inviting her to lunches and dinners—sometimes breakfasts on a holiday or weekend—which she simply can't say no to; not sure if it's because of the food or the idea of getting to spend time with him. They do also accompany the other to wherever they needed to go even if it was a little far from the heart of Madrid, no one just cared. They have the same view that they both have separate lives and should focus on that because they're also really aware about how much they enjoy each other's company that if one wanted to spend some time the other wouldn't even think twice of meeting him/her up. 

Carla really would now awfully and bitterly admit she has grown attached to him. His looks didn't do work so much, it was how their souls quickly connect with just one glance, one body movement, one everything—he can read her perfectly and vice versa. He understands all her rants about anything because he views the same. He pictures life the way she picture hers. She has been thinking they probably were carved from the same stone for them to weirdly connect in some deeper sense that only the both of them can understand. 

"It's good." Carla timidly answers. She has been so private of those times she was able to spend with him. Not telling a single soul about meeting him and what happened during their hang-out. She isn't secretive, she's just private. She hated external noise from the mouths of her friends especially when it came to something related to love or a just a boy in general, and keeping it private was the best decision to make to protect what they have right now. 

"When are you planning to introduce him to us?" Nadia asked wondering. 

Carla chuckled because they've been pushing it ever since they found out she was talking to a guy. Even stalked her instagram to look for him because his contact name on her phone do not have that much details about him. His name labeled as 'guapo' with no picture attached to it. Lu's a good stalker and managed to stalk everyone in her following and found his username which was leumsgrc. They found nothing on his feed to reveal his identity because it only consisted of aesthetically pleasing pictures from different countries he's been to. He's such a private person. Last but definitely not the least was his instagram story that confirmed he's the guy because of that one time he uploaded a picture of her at his balcony with her back facing him, the moonlight creating cuts to her body and a little of her face, she looked absolutely stunning. 

"You like being around him don't you? Or even just his presence is enough even if he was to stand across the room." Marina questioned as her voice came out fishing for confirmation. Throwing her real childhood bestfriend the look, and Carla to just roll her eyes and shake her head to the side at their remarks. 

But she also won't deny that Marina's wrong because she is 100% percent right. Accuracy was spot on. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"How much, Carla?" Rebeka chirped in, asking as a smirk of her own plays on her lips.

How much? There really wasn't a measurement for that. He was like her sunshine in human form—making her days feel a little brighter and free, his own warmth that covers her so much in all ways wether it be a bad day or a good day, he just has that warmth she didn't know she needed nor knew was looking for, his presence being enough to place her in peace mentally and emotionally speaking. Now as for the question, she doesn't know how to answer that. She does know though that she enjoys him in general. 

"You know, I came across this quote," Lu snaps her out of her tboughts. Looks at her intently in the eyes before continuing. "It says, "when you know why you like someone, it's a crush. When you have no reason or explanation, it's love"" 

Her silence grew as the words rolled off her bestfriends tongue. Thoroughly thinking of the quote. She knows why she liked him in the first place, but as time went by she lost all the words to describe him without realizing it. She can't put her heart into words and it's not something she finds the need to because there really wasn't one to describe it. 

He walked into her life with a lamp, stayed in her heart like he knew every inch of it, explored the closed corners and opened them wide for her that she is so much more than what she thinks she is and with his keys, she is knowing so much more about herself. 

She is inlove with him. Very much. She really is. 

"We'll see which of the two." Carla stated in such fishy manner. Choosing to keep it that way to not have her hopes up and certainly her friends. Lu bluntly looks at her because she knows she is just playing along. 

—

"I'm annoyed I can't spend Valentine's day with you." Samu breathes out. It's really evident in his voice that he is sad and disappointed at the same time making her chuckle. She feels the same though, but everyday can be Valentine's day with him. 

"You'd be back before you know it." Carla softly said, consoling him. He pulls her into a hug, like he never wants to let go. 

She has already known he won't be around during the week of Valentine's until the 17th because of a short family vacation with just him and his cousins from the maternal side. The difference is, she's better at handling the fact they're both gonna miss their suppose to be first Valentine's day together, Samu on the other hand, not so much and is extremely devastated. 

Valentine's day was on a school day. So of course every couple in their school were scattered in the halls all over each other, being sweet, and a bunch of other stuff. Great example of those couples are her friends: Guzmán and Nadia—arms wrapped around each other, then Omar and Ander—who didn't give a fuck making out in the hallways, but it's fine. 

"Madame, do you have a date tonight?" Valerio asked. His voice playfully teasing and curious. Apparently, before Christmas break, her guy friends knew about her and Samu because of the instagram story she mistakenly uploaded on her main account instead of her finsta. But they all have one thing in common, they still haven't met him and they have no idea what he looks like and no idea about his real name, which really is pissing off her friends since they also know that next month will mark 1 year of how the both of them met. 

"No." Valerio's eyes widened in shock at her answer causing her to laugh. "He's on a family trip with his cousins." 

"Oh man. Would you like to celebrate Valentine's day with me, Lu, and Rebeka?" Valerio offers that she appreciated so much. She agrees since her date is having fun on a yacht somewhere in Greece. 

Carla's Valentine dinner with her friends over all went cool though. She of course had to bring a wine from their collection since it's kind of their thing whenever dinners were set with her friends. Samu calls her just after she finished cleaning up. 

"Did you receive my gift?" He asked making her brows scrunched in confusion. She did not even know there was a gift sent to her. 

"What gift?" Carla curiously asked. 

"Ask someone in your house if they received a gift then come back to the call. I'll wait." Samu calmly and genuinely says. Smiling cheekily at her, she can tell he is excited. 

Carla comes back with a black velvet box a minute later. One of their house help got it earlier and didn't know she was already home that's why she didn't receive it. "Don't open the letter yet." Samu orders and she agrees. 

"When am I allowed to open the letter?" She asked. Raising the white envelope that was placed on top of the cut paper confetti's. 

"When i'm back." He answered earning an okay. 

Carla found a jewelry box inside underneath all those paper confetti's. She loves jewelry so much and to receive her first one from him had her butterflies go wild. It was a small heart pendant covered in diamonds, the whole color in Gold. It was beautiful. 

"Do you like it?" He asked with a proud smile on his lips. She nodded her head happily. 

"Thank you." She murmured shyly. Carla can thank the heavens he's on the other line and couldn't see her flushed cheeks personally because he'll just tease her about it. 

They spent their Valentine's day through phone call though. But still, they both found it enough for the mean time. Carla grew really curious what the letter was all about and why he won't allow her to open it just yet. But she lets that feeling slip aside. 

Samu was back by the 18th. Carla's excited to see him after days that felt like internity. She really has grown clingy around him in a sense that she always wants to be around him. She was now also a sucker for hugs all thanks to his sucker of hugs ass. 

"I missed you." He murmured once she got settled beside him inside his car. Stretching his arms over to hug her, nuzzling his face on the crook of her neck, a sigh of relief following after—she noticed him doing this everytime he hugs her. 

"I missed you too." She tells him back. Running her fingers over the cloth of his shirt in a soothing manner, drawing random shapes as they stayed like that for a moment. 

They spent their late Valentine's day together outside of Madrid. Somewhere with a beach, AKA his family's beach house, setting up a little picnic by the shore not too near where the water reaches them. They're both in school uniforms which was really inappropriate given how cute their set up is right now, but then again, they both couldn't care. 

"Do you have the letter with you?" Samu asked once they finished eating. Glancing at her, eyes squinted as the sunlight hits his face. His brown eyes more evident than it typically is and she's once again lost in his own universe. Carla nodded. "You can read it now."

Of course she's more than excited to read it. She patiently waited for 4 days before she can actually read it. She noticed Samu smiling where the necklace lies on her chest, his eyes nowhere to be seen and she can feel her cheeks heating up again. 

"What's this about?"

"You'll know." He simply muttered. Giving her an assuring smile.

'You are my weakness at the same time my strength. My sunshine and moon, to flicker my world with light, at the ones both good and bad. I'd really like to believe that we were suppose to be as one single human being, but it was probably unfair to not witness such beauty like our story and see the greatness of the connection we were gonna have, so we were split into two for that to happen. My soul instantly knew it was you. Like the first time I laid my brown eyes on your green ones as little kids exactly 9 years ago today—February 18. And everyday, i'll always keep choosing you, a thousand times over.' 

And behind the letter was a picture. Their picture to be precise. On a cruise ship, which Carla remembers was bound to the Bahamas. Her sight going blurry at the tears forming in her eyes. She had no idea it was him, but the feeling like she has known him was evidently there the night they first talked at the charity party 11 months ago, and that pretty much explains it. Carla can still recall feeling so comfortable with him at a young age, she even told him that, and as a little kids who have no idea how the world works, it wasn't taken into something serious but instead felt like a compliment. He is her Samuel. How did she not realize this one when she literally was close to planning on looking for him. Samu—Samuel, that makes sense. 

"How did you know?" Carla asked, stuttering in between as she tried to stop herself from crying. Samuel chuckled. 

"Remember the charity party?" Carla nodded. "I saw the scar on your arm when you removed your coat to place my tuxedo jacket first. I didn't really pay that much attention to it, but I only knew one girl who has it and that was you. That was the scar you got from bumping your arm on to something sharp when we were running around the cruise and you almost passed out after seeing your own blood I had to let you sit down and hug you while your cousin cleaned your wound." Samuel finished off leaving her stunned. She remembers every memory of him as they spent majority of their time together during the whole journey. 

"How were you so sure it was me? A scar can't suffice enough, Samuel." Carla lovingly smiled as his real name rolled out her tongue. Samuel reflected the smile on her lips, obviously loved how she said it, feeling so nostalgic all of a sudden.

"The night I stayed at your house when you got drunk months after meeting you." Carla rolled her eyes at the memory. She now admits she was drunk that night. "I saw the picture you had on your study table. The one where you were wearing that floral dress because that dress was stained with so much pasta sauce after lunch and you still refused to change into a new one." Another eye roll goes his way. Of course Carla remembers that, she loved that dress too much that even after getting stained she didn't want to change into a clean one. 

She stared at him for a moment as the tears in her eyes slowly made their way down her cheek. "I was planning on looking for you after I saw our pictures on my album the other day." 

"You don't have to now." Samuel smirked playfully. "I found you first, like I always do."

"Yeah. You always find me when i'm not looking for you. You just magically appear out of nowhere and make me feel things that are so new but at the same time felt so familiar." Carla states like a fact. But there was love, appreciation, and disbelief—in a good way, that were etched to every word she spoke. 

Samuel pulled her close, letting her sit on his lap as he enveloped her into his arms. They both let out a sigh of relief. Relief that they've found each other again, that whatever happens they both know they'd have one another to run back to, a person who understands them like no one does, they feel home—one that was felt at such a young age and took years before coming back to where their hearts and souls are suppose to complete the puzzle. 

"But why is it everything Samu?" Carla decides to ask. Distancing a little to look at his face with just a few inch of gap. 

"Because it is what everyone calls me. Literally everyone on everything." Samuel answered and it's the truth. He gets called Samu and not Samuel. "You are the only person who literally calls me Samuel." He added. A cocky smile on his lips as Carla playfully smacked his face away from her. 

"And you still decide to introduce yourself to me as Samu?" She raised a brow. Her voice faking an offense. 

"For the record miss, I wasn't still aware you were the Carla I believed to be the love of my life at 8 that's why I introduced myself with my nickname." He had a point. But out of all he said the one that really struck her most was that he believed she is the love of his life at 8. 

"The audacity to take reference on the fake wedding from years ago." Carla commented. Both of them now laughing as they remember that fake wedding ceremony at the deck of the ship. The scarf of her mom was her veil, his bowtie was her hairclip, their rings were her small elastic bands that she always kept in her bag. 

"But we can turn that wedding into reality." Samuel playfully suggested making the blonde raise both her brows in amusement. 

"Soon." Carla whispered against his lips. Winking at him teasingly. 

—

Carla's finally gonna introduce Samuel to her friends after a year of keeping his identity a secret to everyone. Her friends were really excited and delighted of course. They have been waiting for this moment and it has finally arrived. The girls were most especially screaming in joy when she broke the news. 

"Are you nervous? Your hands are cold." Carla tells him as they held hands going inside Rebeka's house. 

"No. It's from the aircon." Samuel defended and his girlfriend just played along, as if convinced. "And i'm friends with your friends. They just don't have an idea that we were dating." Carla mumbles an 'I know.', loving the fact that they managed to stay lowkey and now on the verge of shocking her friends. 

Carla and Samuel both flinched at their reactions, covering their ears from the eardrum breaking shock her friends let out. They do all look funny with the mind blown looks plastered on their faces at the moment, the screams were just way over the top. 

"Holy fuck." Omar was the first one to recover and let out a curse right away. He knows Samuel, his family is their business partner. 

"Good choice, Carla!" Guzmán happily and proudly commented. Walking over to the both of them, giving Samuel a brotherly hug. He knows him too, they're close friends all thanks to surfing in Ibiza once in a while. 

"I can't believe it." Polo murmured, gulping hard. Out of all the guys, he is the closest to Samuel considering his mom's are bestfriends with his mom. 

"No wonder why you went lowkey. I really shouldn't be surprised." Lu commented with a hand gesture for emphasis making them all laugh. 

"Now that's power." Valerio added puffing out an oof as amusement. 

Samuel and his real identity was kept hidden in the public even as a kid because his family were high targets for harm since they all have the money. His grandfather died in an ambush and in order to protect the rest of the family, his grandmother changed their surnames using her maiden one and their names taken out from the real ones, going lowkey with their identity which is why people know him as Samu Castillo. 

Everything was going well. Her friends had so many questions about them to which they answered some. They're all still in disbelief though, very much amazed with the two for keeping it for a year. 

And Rebeka chooses to steal their spotlight. "I got inspired by Carla who already introduced her boyfriend. Maybe I should too." 

Everyone was taken a back with her words. Some of them choked on their drinks, some had wide eyes, and some froze. They had no idea Rebeka was dating someone. 

"Is keeping the lovers a thing within the girls now?!" Ander asked in a sarcastic complaining manner. Gazing his eyes at all of his friends. 

"Is he on the way?" Carla asked, smirking teasingly at Rebeka. 

"Ye—" Rebeka was cut off when her phone beeped. A text message from her lover saying he is already near. Rebe left them to meet her boyfriend by the entrance and open the huge ass gate by herself. 

Carla and Samuel had a taste of their own medicine when Rebeka walked back in. If her friends were shocked at the game they pulled earlier, this was a lot more unexpected than the both of them. Even they can agree. 

"Is this a prank or what?" Lu hissed with so much disbelief and brows so scrunched. 

"No way! No way!" Guzmán jumped in the conversation with eyes still wide in shock. 

"How did this happen?" Omar asked widely smirking in a teasing manner. He is up for the details. 

"Mi hermana, what makes you think this is a joke?" Valerio asked his sister. Showing his hand that were interwined with Rebeka's. He faked getting something from his car to be able to pull it off with her. And it was such a success.

"Yeah. Me too; no way!" Rebeka truthfully stated. She's also in disbelief how did this whole thing with Valerio happened but universe is a bitch and told cupid it'd be nice to play with them. 

Realization hit Carla, furrowing her brows at the two. "Were you guys already together on Valentine's day?!" Rebeka and Valerio nodded in response. 

"What?!" They all reacted in unison. 

"Oh so Carla and I were like kind of just a cover-up, no?" Lu says with so much sarcasm and with fake hurt as they all laughed at her words. 

"We were, Lu. We surely were." Carla played along as another laugh filled the air.

"Poor baby was made a cover-up." Samuel teasingly whispered on her ear. And before he can even plant a kiss below her ear, Carla moved a little and darts her eyes at him. 

"And you, aren't allowed to kiss me." Carla firmly ordered even though she knew that wouldn't happen. She just likes teasing him because he easily believes it. 

"What? Unfair!" Samuel complained. See? 

"You still believe me whenever I say that, no?" Carla asked with her voice in a sarcastic disbelief and amusement. Samuel kisses her lips quick before she can even react. Such an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope yall enjoyed this hahaha actually had fun writing this. 
> 
> I’m also so glad I was able to write stories again bc uni be taking so much time 😩 Prelims are around the corner so like pray for me hahaha 
> 
> Wear ur masks!!! Stay safe!


End file.
